kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Leka i Madh
Aleksandri i Madh, Leka i Madh ose Aleksandri III (29 korrik 356 p.e.s. Pela, Maqedoni — 13 Qershor 323 p.e.s.) ishte mbret i Maqedonisë së Vjetër. Historia Djale i mbretit Filip II i Maqedonisë dhe i Olimpia i EpiritOlimpias, princeshes se Epirit. Nga nena, ai ishte nipi i Aleksandrit te Molosit, mbret i Epirit (babai i Pirros se Epirit), territor qe ne kohet tona ndodhet midis krahines greke te Epirit dhe jugut te Shqiperise se sotme. Aleksandri ishte shumë i bukur, ai kishte fituar karakter të fortë sundimtari kurse nga Aristoteli, mësuesi i tij maqedonas, dijen dhe kulturën mbi qyteterimet e vjetra. Ai e kaloi edhe një pjesë të fëmijërisë së tij, te daja në Epir. Aleksandri adhuronte jashtë mase Iliaden dhe Akilin. Gjatë tërë jetës e ëma e drejtonte në rrugën e lavdisë së përjetshme. Olimpia i thoshte shpesh: “Ti je si Akili, i dënuar nga madhështia jote”. Jeta e tij u ndërlikua kur Filipi, i sapo ndarë nga Olimpia, bëri një djalë tjetër me gruan e re, Euridiqen. Atëherë, kur froni për të nuk ishte më aq i sigurtë, u largua bashkë me të ëmën në pallatin mbretëror të Epirit ku festoi edhe martesën e dajës së tij, mbretin i Epirit, të atin e Pirros (Epirit). Më pas shkoi në Iliri për të organizuar një paraqitje të armatosur kundër të atit, që kishte ndër mend t’ia linte pushtetin djali të tij të dytë. Pak kohë pas largimit Filipi II vritet dhe Aleksandri u shpall mbret, sepse djali i dytë ishte ende foshnje. Në ato kushte Aleksandri vendosi të vinte në jetë planin e të atit, për pushtimin e Azisë. Për këtë i hodhi sytë perandorisë më të madhe të kohës, Persisë. Kaloi në Azi me ushtri të vogel, por më e stërvitura e kohës. Pushtoi së pari qytet-shtetet e Azisë së Vogël, së bashku me Egjiptin. Më pas u përball me Persinë, me mbretin Dari III në tre përleshje. E parë u bë në vitin 331 para epokës sonë në Isos, kundër një ushtrie dy herë më e madhe në numër. E dyta në Gaugamel në vitin 329, pra dy vjet më vonë, ku ushtria perse kishte 250 mijë njerëz ndaj 40 mijë te trupave te tij. E fundit ishte në Granikë. Në të tre përleshjet Aleksandri pati tre fitore të jashtëzakonshme! Perandoria më e madhe e kohës u rrëzua nga një burrë i vetëm! Pas pushtimit të Persisë, Aleksandri u drejtua edhe më në lindje, drejt Indisë, në kërkim të fundit të botës. Një pjesë e ushtarëve mbetën në ato vise dhe pasardhësit, ndonëse kanë kaluar 22 shekuj, krenohen me atdheun e tyre të parë. Pushtoi edhe shumë vise në Indi dhe Azinë Qëndrore, por nuk arriti të realizonte ëndrrën e tij dhe u detyrua të tërhiqet. Kjo për arsye se ushtarët e tij u lodhën nga 8 vite lufte të pandërprerë. Për t’i dënuar ushtarët, Aleksandri zgjodhi kthimin më të vështirë, ndaj një pjesë vdiqën rrugës. Asnjë ushtri në botë nuk kishte vuajtur kaq shumë gjatë tërheqjes, përveç asaj të Napoleonit, prej kthimit nga Rusia më 1812. Në kohën kur po përgatiste një ekspeditë të re për të pushtuar tërë botën perëndimore, temperatura e lartë e shtriu në shtrat dhe pas nëntë ditësh vdiq, në vitin 325 para erës sonë. Aleksandri i Madh ka mbetur në kujtesë me rininë e përhershme, si Akili, idhulli i tij. Burrat që kanë bërë historinë në vitet e mëvonshme si: Pirroja i Epirit, Napoleoni e shumë të tjerë, e patën Aleksandrin shembull të tyre. Deri më sot, vlerësohet si njeriu që ka patur pasurinë më të madhe të botës. Ai shkeli tre kontinente dhe mbasi u kthye nga India, kishte një ëndërr që të bashkonte Evropën, Azinë dhe pjesën veriore të Afrikës në një Shtet të vetëm. Ai u martua me Roksanën (grua Afgane)dhe lindi një djalë që i vuri po të njëjtin emër. Në të gjithë botën që ai shkeli ndërtoj 14 Aleksandri. Ishin qytete të mëdha për kohën, në të cilat ai la qytetërimin grek në to. SA SHQIPETAR ISHTE ALEKSANDRI? Ka shume pak vende ne te cilat nuk eshte ndjere ndikimi i Aleksandrit te Madh. Perandoria e tij e madhe shtrihet nga brigjet e Atlantikut te Spanjes deri ne fushat e Indise. Shembulli i tij eshte percjelle tek brezat me radhe, dhe trashegimia e tij kulturore eshte ndjere thelle ne tere boten. Thuhet se vete Jul Qezari nisi te lotonte kur qendroi perpara statujes se Aleksandit te madh, i cili kishte pushtuar gjysmen e botes qe ne moshen 21 vjecare dhe Qezari nuk ishte akoma i njohur ne ate moshe. Po sa shqipetar eshte ai ne nje fare menyre? Epo, parasegjithash Aleksandri ishte i biri i Filipit te II dhe i Olimpias. Olimpia, ishte princesha e Epirit , nje krahine ne Greqine e Veriut, e cila ne kohen moderne i perket Shqiperise, dhe eshte nje territor i lashte i fiseve shqipetare. Kjo lidhje e Aleksandrit duke pasur gjak shqipetari pranohet dhe eshte shkruar pak a shume ne librat e historise, por ne duam ta zgjerojme me shume enigmen e Aleksandrit. Fillimisht lind pyetja se ku jetonte dhe cfare njerzish kishte perreth Aleksandri? Dihet qe Aleksandri I Madh, ishte ne te vertete Aleksandri i Maqedonise, dhe flamuri i sotem i Maqedonise, eshte flamuri i Diellit te lashte te ushtrise se Aleksandrit. Kjo duket e arsyeshme, por cfare ishin ne te vertete populli “maqedonas”. Sic u shpall ne Enciklopedine Interaktive te Komptonit, “ Sllavet pushtuan shume hapesira (Ballkani) ne shekullin e 6-te pas Krishtit”, prandaj nuk mund te jete e mundur qe Maqedonia e sotme sllave te jete pasardhese e Aleksandrit te Madh. Fiset sllave nuk kane hyre ne krahinen e Greqise veriore deri pas vdekjes se Aleksandrit, i cili la pas vetes vetem dy popuj, shqipetaret dhe greket. Eshte e rendesishme te veme re se librat e historise nuk e quajten Aleksandrin grek, prandaj ai mund te jete vetem shqipetar. Fiset shqipetare njihen si me te hershmet qe kane banuar ne Greqine e Veriut, dhe kjo i jep Aleksandrit vetem nje kombesi. Aleksandri nuk kishte vetem gjak shqipetari, por ishte nje shqipetar. Per shqipetaret ky fakt duket shume i qarte, per shkak se edhe monedha shqipetare eshte emertuar lek, per nder te Lekes se Madh, i cili ishte quajtur shkurtimisht vete Aleksandri. Stili i luftes barbare te ilireve e kishte burimin thelle nga shpirti i Aleksandrit, i cili shte nje arsyes e forte per njohurite (mjeshtrite) e tij speciale si gjeneral dhe si pushtues. Akoma me shume deshmi per origjinen shqipetare te Aleksandrit do te kene dhene lidhjet e aferta qe ai kishte me mbretin e ilireve, i cili ne fakt i perkiste fisit te tij. Egziston nje mbishkrim i vjeter, ne te cilin thuhet se mbreti i Ilireve i dha Aleksandrit nje qen te madh, te frikshem qe perkujton arritjet e tij. Kjo kafshe ishte kaq e eger saqe Aleksandri vendosi ta mbante ate per gjueti. Qenit nuk i pelqente dhe aq shume kjo gje , ndaj gjithe pertese, qendronte pa levizur. Kjo e zemeroi Aleksandrin, ndaj ai e vrau qenin. Ku mbreti i ilireve degjoi per kete, i dergoi atij nje tjeter qen, kete here me nje mesazh: “mos e harxho kohen e qenit me gjera te parendesishme”. Kesaj here, Aleksandri beri qe qeni te ndeshej me nje luan, te cilin qeni e mundi aq shpejt, dhe me pas me nje elefant, te cilin e vrau duke perdorur nje shkemb. Diplomacia e gjere midis Aleksandrit dhe ilireve na ben vec te mendojme se Aleksandri ishte vete shqipetar. Egziston edhe territori i pushtuar nga Aleksandri. Duke veshtruar nje harte me sukseset e tij luftarake, cuditerisht mjaft vende ilire dhe Greqia veriore, nuk jane cenuar nga ushtrite e tij. Sidoqofte, iliret dhe fiset greke te Veriut, nuk kishin ushtri aq te forta sa per t’u perballur me Aleksandrin. Por Aleksandri i konsideroi ato si nje popull te vetem, ata ishin te gjithe shqipetar. Aleksandri nuk mundej dot te pushtonte token e tij. Kjo ishte arsyeja pse kjo fushe mbeti e paprekur. Duke pranuar origjinen shqipetare te Aleksandrit, kjo hap nje sere debatesh te mundshme. Sigurisht qe eshte dinastia e gjate e Ptolemeut te Egjiptit qe vijoi pas vdekjes se Aleksandrit, nje nga gjeneralet e Aleksandrit dhe shok i tij i femijesire. Duke pranuar Aleksandrin si nje shqipetar, do te thote te pranosh se nje pjese e madhe e historise se Egjiptit eshte vendosur nga nje dinasti shqipetare, ajo e Ptolemeut. Aftesite gjeniale dhe arritjet e Aleksandrit hapen nje kapitull te gjere ne historine e Shqiperise. Nje kapitull qe nuk eshte lene kurre ne harrese. Aleksandri i Madh eshte konsideruar si nje nder burrat me te hijshem ne kohen e tij. Ai kishte nje fizik te forte me muskuj dhe krijoi prirjen per te pasur nje fytyre te rruar e te paster. Aleksandri mori mesime nga Aristoteli ne zoologji, botanike, gjeografi, letersi dhe filozofi. Aleksandri permiresoi kulturen (falangen) greke duke e zgjeruar ate edhe me shume. Kjo e beri ate jashtezakonisht me te fuqishme. Ndikimi i tij ishte i fuqishem ne tere boten. Edhe Gjergj Karstrioti mori emrin Skendebeu, per nder te Aleksandrit te madh te Maqedonise, Emri Skender (Iskander) do te thote Aleksander ne turqisht dhe beu do te thote i madh, i larte. Sulltani ia vuri emrin e tille qe te behej i fuqishem si Aleksandri. JETA PERSONALE E ALEKSANDRIT' Aleksandri kishte miqesi te ngushte, qe nga femijeria, me Hefestionin, te cilin e kishte njekohesisht te dashurin e zemres (sepse ne ato kohe lejoheshin dhe dashuri te tilla). Ai ndante cdo gje me te. Hefestioni ishte edhe nje nga gjeneralet kryesor te Aleksandrit. Ishte me i gjate se Aleksandri dhe madje thuhet se ishte edhe me i bukur. Te dy kishin pothuajse te njejten moshe dhe moren te njejten kulture duke u arsimuar nga vete Aristoteli. Dashuria e midis tyre ishte e perjetshme, ata donin te ishin si Akili me Patroklin. Ne momentin kur Hefestioni vdiq, dhimbja e Aleksandrit ishte e tmerrshme. Ai ekzekutoi mjekun e tij sepse nuk mundi ta sheronte dhe me pas shkoi te vriste gruan e tij, Roksanen, ngaqe mendonte se e kishte helmuar ajo nga xhelozia, por ajo nuk e pranoi dhe shpetoi duke i thene se priste nje femije. Kjo e beri Aleksandrin te ndalej sepse per shkak te femijes ishte martuar me te, pasi me pare nuk donte te martohej, por gjeneralet e binden se duhej te linte dike trashegimtar. Aleksandri ndenji nje dite dhe nate te tere duke vajtuar mbi trupin e te dashurit te tij. Edhe pas martese dashuria me Hefestionin vazhdonte e natyrshme. Thuhet se Hefestioni vdiq nje vit perpara Aleksandrit (ne nentor te vitit 324 p.e s ). Nga vdekja e tij Aleksandri ndenji 4 dite pa ngrene. Pas tete muajsh vdiq edhe Aleksandri, pikerisht me 13 qershor te vitit 323 p.e.s. Mendohet se eshte helmuar nga gjeneralet e tij pasi nuk donin qe ai te perziente rracat, edhe pse e donin dhe e adhuronin ate. Historiane te tjere mendojne se vdiq nga malaria. Megjithate ai vdiq ne Babiloni dhe trupi i tij u vendos ne nje sarkofag te arte. Me vone, ne -280, Ptolemu II e coi trupin e tij ne Aleksandri te Egjiptit. Shume perandore te tjere vizituan trupin e tij ne vitet e ardhshme. Augusti, pernadori romak, i vendosi nje kurore te arte ne koke dhe lule prane tij... Emri Aleksandër Eimologjikisht emri Aleksandër rrjedh nga gjuha shqipe qe do te thotë 'Leka a ne ander' ose me sakte: Leka eshte ne enderr, per shkak se ai kishte enderr pushtimin e botes. Leke eshte baza e emrit Aleksander, ndersa Aleksander eshte mbiemer i formuar nga nje tog fjalesh shqipe. Me vone, emri Aleksander eshte greqizuar. Por, kurrsesi nuk i eshte humbur kuptimi qe ka ne gjuhen shqipe. Vlen te permendet se ne disa fshatra arbereshe akoma ekziston toponimi Leksander qe i pergjigjet mjaft mire etimologjise qe pershkruam me siper. Nje tjeter supozim per etimologjine e emrit Aleksander eshte 'A le si ne anderr' per shkak se nene e tij Myrtali shpeshehere kishte pare ne enderr se do te sillte ne kete bote nje djale qe do ta ndryshonte epoken. -Në greqisht ka kuptimin alekso -andros(αλέξω=mbroj, άνδρας=burrë), që do të thotë ''mbrojtësi i burrave, njerëzve. Nuk duhen ngatërruar vëndasit e asaj kohe me Maqedonsat e sotëm, megjithëse ai vend quhej Maqedoni tamam si sot. Category:Histori af:Alexander die Grote als:Alexander der Grosse an:Alexandro Magno ar:الإسكندر الأكبر ast:Alexandru Magno az:Makedoniyalı İsgəndər ba:Искәндәр Зөлҡәрнәй bat-smg:Aleksandros Makedonietis be:Аляксандр Македонскі be-x-old:Аляксандар Македонскі bg:Александър Македонски bn:মহামতি আলেকজান্ডার br:Aleksandr Veur bs:Aleksandar Veliki ca:Alexandre el Gran ceb:Alejandro ang Bantogan co:Lisandru Magnu cs:Alexandr Veliký cu:Алеѯандръ Македоньскъ cy:Alecsander Fawr da:Alexander den Store de:Alexander der Große el:Αλέξανδρος ο Μέγας en:Alexander the Great eo:Aleksandro la Granda es:Alejandro Magno et:Aleksander Suur eu:Alexandro Handia ext:Alehandru el Grandi fa:اسکندر مقدونی fi:Aleksanteri Suuri fo:Aleksandur Mikli fr:Alexandre le Grand fy:Aleksander de Grutte ga:Alastar Mór gd:Alasdair Uaibhreach gl:Alexandre o Grande gu:સિકંદર hak:Â-li̍t-sân-thai sâm-sṳ he:אלכסנדר הגדול hi:अलेक्ज़ांडर महान hr:Aleksandar Veliki hu:III. Alexandrosz makedón király hy:Ալեքսանդր Մակեդոնացի id:Alexander Agung io:Alexandros la Magna is:Alexander mikli it:Alessandro Magno ja:アレクサンドロス3世 jv:Alexander Agung ka:ალექსანდრე მაკედონელი kaa:İskender Zulqarnayın kk:Ескендір Зұлқарнайын ko:알렉산드로스 대왕 ku:Îskenderê Mezin la:Alexander Magnus li:Alexander de Groete lt:Aleksandras Didysis lv:Aleksandrs Lielais mdf:Ине Сандор mk:Александар III Македонски ml:അലക്സാണ്ടര്‍ ചക്രവര്‍ത്തി mr:अलेक्झांडर द ग्रेट ms:Alexander Agung mt:Alessandru Manju nl:Alexander III de Grote nn:Aleksander den store no:Aleksander den store oc:Alexandre lo Grand pl:Aleksander Macedoński pt:Alexandre, o Grande ro:Alexandru cel Mare ru:Александр Македонский sa:अलेक्ज़ांडर महान sah:Улуу Александр scn:Lissandru lu Granni sco:Alexander the Great sh:Aleksandar Veliki simple:Alexander the Great sk:Alexander Veľký sl:Aleksander Veliki sr:Александар Велики sv:Alexander den store sw:Aleksander Mashuhuri ta:பேரரசன் அலெக்சாந்தர் te:అలెగ్జాండర్ tg:Искандари Мақдунӣ th:อเล็กซานเดอร์มหาราช tl:Alexander ang Dakila tr:Makedonyalı III. Aleksander tt:İskändär uk:Александр Македонський ur:سکندر اعظم vi:Alexandros Đại đế yi:אלעקסאנדער דער גרויסער zh:亚历山大大帝 zh-yue:亞歷山大大帝